


Crush

by ArgentGale



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Yearning, hints of masturbation, hitaka, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitaka has a terrible crush on his General. Too bad Hux doesn't feel the same.  Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never EVER write fluff but for some reason I felt the need to write this. I hated how we never saw if Ren killed Mitaka, or stopped just short of doing so.

 

 

From the moment he stepped on board the _Finalizer_ , Lieutenant Mitaka had held a quiet admiration for General Hux.  It was rather shameless, really. 

He admired how his General was so…accomplished and efficient.  General Hux expected nothing but the very best but in turn was fair to his crew.  He oversaw operations on the _Finalizer_ with efficiency to the point it seemed the ship was this living…being. A beautiful symbiotic relationship between crew and machine.

_No._

No it wasn’t _just_ that and Mitaka knew it.

Yes Hux was a very capable, and rather admirable, General.

But it wasn’t just that that stirred Mitaka’s infatuation.

It was those piercing eyes.  Sometimes skewing green and sometimes shifting more toward an icy blue and they were always watching and observing.  Keen and intelligent.  

When Hux was upset they would flash quick and sharp.  When he was pleased…oh when he was pleased his glance would wash over you…softening with approval and sometimes Mitaka caught a glimpse in them of what Hux could have been if things were…different.  When those eyes would glance however briefly in Mitaka’s direction his breath would hitch in his throat and his heart would begin to gallop hard in his chest leaving him dizzy.

Then there was the General’s mouth…oh yes his mouth.  So full and lush it was rather distracting. Mitaka tried his very best not to stare at it when the General was addressing him or giving him an order.  But it was so very difficult.  The way Hux’s lips moved when he spoke.  How they seemed to caress each syllable.  Mitaka often wondered if those lips were as soft as they appeared to be and how they would feel on _his_ lips, nuzzling at the juncture of neck and shoulder, murmuring low in his ear, and soon Mitaka would find himself shifting uncomfortably in his seat blushing at the growing hardness between his legs.

_Shameful._

One should _never_ think of a superior officer in such a way.

 _Especially_ General Hux.

To even think of such a thing seemed to be a terrible breech of protocol.

But he did. Oh he did. Often. And when he was really shameful and wanton and alone in his bed after a long shift, he would take his hardness in hand.  Teasing himself with slow, firm strokes, imaging it was the General bringing him to climax. 

_Shameful._

Always after he thus entertained himself with his naughty little fantasy, Mitaka found it difficult to meet Hux’s gaze, fearful (no matter how preposterous) that the General would read his wicked thoughts and call him out on them. 

_What would he think of me if he knew?_

Any time Hux offered a word of praise, Mitaka would hold the General’s words close.  The slightest acknowledgement for a job performed to Hux’s satisfaction would tinge Mitaka’s cheeks pink and he would lower his head quickly under the guise of concentrating further on his duties, only managing to nod dumbly or perhaps stammer a quiet “Thank you Sir.”  Inside he burned with admiration and he would hold those words close, replaying and savoring them over and over again in his mind long after his shift was finished. 

Yes, it was shameful to feel this way and he tried to push his feelings down, _way down_ , bury them.  Blanket them under the cover of duty and doing his best to serve the First Order and ultimately his General.

And by only wishing to serve his General is what got him in this awful situation in which he now found himself.

Upon failure to retrieve the droid, General Hux had chosen Mitaka to deliver the distressing news of the mission’s failure to Kylo Ren. 

He saw the General’s eyes flicker with uncertainty (or was it fear) as he tersely nodded to Mitaka and barked, “Inform Ren our men have failed to retrieve the droid.”

Mitaka had swallowed hard before nodding, “Yes Sir.”  He put on a stony, brave façade but his stomach felt as if it had dropped clear to his feet and his mouth immediately ran dry.

Kylo Ren’s temper was infamous.  Many a time Hux would storm onto the bridge, face contorted in a mask of fury, after one of Ren’s infamous tirades.  That was another reason Mitaka admired General Hux.  He wasn’t afraid of Ren.  If he was, he concealed it splendidly.  

Mitaka hated Ren for troubling the General so and wished he would move on to another ship, to another system for that matter, and leave them in peace.

Mitaka steeled himself best he could as he made his way to the room Hux indicated where Ren would be.

He could do this… _would_ do this…for Hux.  If it would ease the General’s mind…he would do it. 

He would take the burden of delivering this terrible news to Kylo Ren.

As predicted Ren did not take the news well.

No. Not at all.

One moment Mitaka was somewhat safely across the room…and then…just like that Ren’s hand was tight as a vice around Mitaka’s throat…crushing with a steady inhuman grip.  Mitaka’s heartbeat thundered in his ears as his vision began to blacken and grow dim.

He hoped General Hux would forgive him.  To ease the pain he tried to remember Hux’s eyes.  His mind was suddenly refusing to cooperate, becoming…hazy.

“I said what girl?”

Ren’s voice was a study in rage as he repeated the question.

Mitaka could not gather the breath to answer Ren as his throat was being crushed closed. He heard crunching.  A coppery taste flooded his mouth.  A terrible pressure that hurt more than anything he could ever remember… was squeezing…squeezing his airway so he couldn’t breathe.

A weak “Hnuh….” was all Mitaka managed to squeak out.

Ren released him with a growl and stormed off leaving Mitaka alone crumpled on the floor as the ruined control panel sputtered above him.

The black motes gradually dissipated from his vision as Mitaka was able to finally get air to his starving lungs.

Oh the pain. The pain…he wondered how he would even be able to tell Hux.  Would he ever even be able to talk again?  His throat felt like a crushed ruin.

The thought that General Hux would be disappointed in him hurt almost as much as his crushed throat.

After a few moments Mitaka slowly and very carefully eased to his feet. As he did so he wondered where the terrible Kylo Ren had stormed off to.  Surely he wouldn’t harm the General.  Or would he?

He wanted to cry.

Weaving to the point he had to keep a hand on the corridor wall, Mitaka made his way back to the bridge.  Each breath he drew resulting in searing pain.

He had to warn Hux.

After what seemed like an eternity, he made it to the bridge.  He must have looked as awful as he felt for Hux’s face blanched as soon as he laid eyes on Mitaka.

“What did he do to you?”  Hux’s voice was low and full of concern as he rushed to Mitaka’s side.  Even in his current state Mitaka’s heart couldn’t help but swell at the General’s obvious concern for his wellbeing.

Hux’s face was wrought with concern, brow knitted in worry.

Mitaka had never seen him look this way. Ever.

“I want you to head to the med bay immediately.  You are as of now relieved of your duties for three shifts.”

“Sir...” Mitaka wheezed, “Sir…K..Kylo Ren is…he…he’s furious.”  Mitaka had to stop then.  He just couldn’t speak, his throat too raw. 

Hux’s mouth drew into a tight line.  His eye flickered with barely suppressed rage.  He then raised his hand as if he were to touch Mitaka’s neck but then paused, thought better of it, and lowered it once more to his side.

“So he did this to you then…Lieutenant?  I do not take kindly to that miscreant harming my crew.” 

The fact that the General’s voice softened slightly when he said Lieutenant was not lost on Mitaka.  Again, in spite of his condition, his heart gave a slight kick.

He didn’t even dare to hope the General cared about him in a way that ran deeper than just concern for a crewmember.

“Go to the med bay Lieutenant.  I shall send someone to check on you shortly.  If you would like to file a grievance report we shall attend to that as well.”

Mitaka nodded gingerly, “Yes Sir.”  It was nothing more than a forced whisper.

He could feel Hux’s eyes burning into him as he exited the bridge.

                                                                                *******************************

 

After a hefty dose of pain relievers, a shot to relax the muscles in his neck, and a warm compress about his throat, Mitaka actually started to feel somewhat better.  He had just taken a nice, steamy shower and had changed into his nightclothes when there was a buzz announcing a visitor to his door.  That would be the officer Hux promised he would send to check on Mitaka’s welfare.  As the door slid open, however, it revealed it was not just a fellow officer.

It was his General standing there. 

Mitaka could only gape, forgetting his manners for a moment before managing to stammer out a hoarse, “S…sir. Please come in.”   It was odd facing his superior dressed only in his nightclothes.  His cheeks burned with embarrassment.  The fact that General Hux was in his personal quarters, which were rather disheveled at the moment, only added to his discomfort.

Even if it was something he had fantasized about at least a million times.

The General cleared his throat before speaking almost seeming as he were embarrassed.

“I apologize for the lateness of the hour.  I wanted to see to you…personally.  I feel…responsible.  May I offer my deepest apologies, along with this bottle of brandy from my private collection?  Warm it and it will help your throat.  Trust me, a little will go a long way.”

In his surprise, Mitaka had not even noticed Hux had arrived bearing a gift.

Hux held out the bottle.  Mitaka knew just by looking at it must have cost many credits as the bottle was beautifully ornate.  The liquid cradled within was a beautiful amber color.  He could not make out the ornate glyphs inscribed upon the bottle.  It was in a dialect he was unfamiliar with.

“Thank you, Sir.” He took the bottle from Hux and gently placed it on his desk. 

“I…I don’t know what to say Sir.”  Mitaka felt so…awkward.  He did not know the protocol, he had never had a superior officer, let alone the General himself, in his personal quarters. 

Finally Hux spoke, “I hate that he did that to you.”  His voice was low and soft.

Mitaka found he couldn’t meet his gaze and instead chose to look at the floor.

“It’s…not your fault…Sir.”

“I sent you to face him.”

“It was my duty, Sir.  I serve you.” At that statement Mitaka felt his face burn.  That came out _entirely_ wrong. 

Hux said nothing more, reaching out to gently tilt Mitaka’s chin so his eyes met Hux’s.  They choose to be blue today it seemed.

“It is rude, and honestly quite disrespectful, to not meet your superior’s eyes when they are addressing you…Lieutenant.”

Why did Mitaka suddenly feel so warm?  Like he was…floating…leaving his body?  Perhaps those meds were stronger than he thought.  Perhaps this wasn’t even happening and he was sound asleep.  Yes. Yes that must be it.  He was having a beautiful dream.  His alarm would sound at any moment announcing yet another day to begin.

Hux gently traced his fingertips down Mitaka’s neck.  “The bruising is mild, considering.  I find that rather remarkable.” His voice was soft, barely above a whisper.  His touch was feather soft on Mitaka’s tender flesh.

“I…I don’t know, Sir.” 

How was it that Hux looked even more handsome?  Standing there larger in life there in the cramped confines of Mitaka’s room.   Mitaka was suddenly very aware of their height difference.   In spite of a very long day the General managed to look crisp and pulled together, with not a hair out of place.

Hux’s eyes again flickered to Mitaka’s and held them. His fingertips did not leave Mitaka’s throat, he let them lightly graze Mitaka’s bruised flesh, finally allowing them to come to rest at the base of Mitaka’s throat.

 _Surely he feels my pulse hammering._ Mitaka half wanted to pull away, so save himself from further embarrassment, but Hux’s touch was just too entrancing.  He stood paralyzed.   

_What now?_

“Does it still hurt?”

“Y…yes sure a little.  The meds have helped…Sir.  I…I am sure your very generous gift will help as well.”  

How was it that Hux was so close?  Mitaka hadn’t noticed him move closer and here he was _right there._

He was close enough to…and then he was. A strong arm pulling Mitaka in tight, those delicate fingers tipping Mitaka’s chin up.  It happened so fast…and yet time seemed to stand still.

It was everything Mitaka had imagined.  No…no it _surpassed_ everything Mitaka had imagined as Hux gently brushed his lips across Mitaka’s.  It was soft and gently urgent. Commanding.

After a few heady moments Hux broke away.

“Forgive me.”

Mitaka wasn’t exactly sure what Hux was asking him to forgive…the kiss or his injury.

“He will never touch you again. I swear to you.  He does anything to you again, I’ll kill him myself.”

Hux said nothing but continued to hold Mitaka close. 

Mitaka took comfort in the fact the General’s heart was beating rather fast as well.

Hux collected himself, his lips quirking in a slight smile.  “Now then…Lieutenant I have had a rather trying day and if you wouldn’t mind some company…why don’t you fix us a drink?”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mitaka's dreams come true and he forgets alllll about that sore neck. Shameless crack fluffy smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't planning on doing another chapter but a chat convo with festeringsilence on Tumblr kinda changed that. They helped me with this so I want to give a hearty shout out and thank you for their help! :)

Mitaka did as his General bade him and pour them each a generous drink, the rich liquor burning his nostrils it was so strong. Surely he could get drunk just by taking a few deep breaths over the glass. Hux had already seated himself on the couch, making himself comfortable.  Mitaka’s face still felt flushed after Hux’s unexpected kiss.  Surely Hux didn’t _mean_ to do that…did he?  No. He did. With General Hux there were no superfluous moves. He _meant_ to. He _wanted_ to.

Mitaka’s knees trembled. What _else_ did Hux want to do?

Eyes shyly downcast, Mitaka handed Hux his drink.

“I’m not much for chit chat.” Hux murmured, pulling Mitaka to him. Mitaka was fine with that. What could they talk about after all?  Mitaka’s throat was still to raw to do much talking anyway. If he had any sense in his fool head he would have respectfully sent Hux away claiming he needed to “rest”.

They sat there in a companionable silence. Mitaka kept the bottle of brandy close at hand and after a few drinks Hux grew very attentive, draping his arm around Mitaka, his hands and fingers wandering.  The alcohol began to take effect on Mitaka’s inhibitions, handily removing them. Mitaka first rests his head on Hux’s chest but then gives in, turns and buries his face into Hux’s tunic.  He breathes deeply, savoring Hux’s scent.  It is soft and yet somehow manages to be very masculine. 

Hux begins to gently stroke Mitaka’s hair, his fingers raking delicious and slow across Mitaka’s scalp. Massaging and teasing.  Mitaka was sure his hair was a disheveled mess.  He had been planning to go straight to bed, not entertain and most certainly not planning on entertaining General Hux.  For what it is worth, Hux certainly doesn’t seem to mind.

Mitaka lets a soft murmur of pleasure escape from his lips.

Mitaka can hear the soft clunk of the glass being placed on the table.  Hux shifts his position and begins to nuzzle at Mitaka’s neck.  He is gentle, mindful of Mitaka’s injury.  As he does so he murmurs softly, “My poor Lieutenant.”   Lifting his head he gently brushes Mitaka’s mussed, still damp hair aside before planting a soft kiss upon Mitaka’s forehead.  He allows his lips to linger before working his way down planting gentle kisses on cheek, jawline, neck, and then finally Mitaka’s mouth.  Mitaka can only moan softly as Hux gently sucks at Mitaka’s lower lip before parting the lips with his tongue and begins kissing in earnest.

Mitaka, hit but sudden nerves, breaks the kiss to utter a tremulous, “S...sir?”   

Hux gently traces a finger down Mitaka’s cheek.  “It’s okay Lieutenant.  Do you wish to stop?  I won’t be cross with you if that is what you wish.” 

Hux’s eyes are so clear, they seem to be staring right into Mitaka…assessing his deepest desires.  Looking into those eyes, Mitaka gathers his courage and kisses Hux back, fiercely.  His slips his tongue into Hux’s mouth and explores it hungrily, Hux’s low murmur of pleasure urging him on.

Hux, his breathing ragged with want, gently takes Mitaka’s hand and guides him to the clasp on his tunic, before allowing his own hands to wander to the buttons of Mitaka’s pajama top.  In no time at all Hux has deftly unbuttoned and slipped off Mitaka’s top, but Mitaka finds nerves have made his fingers not want to cooperate and fumbles awkwardly at the catch of Hux’s tunic.

“Here, allow me.” Hux unfastens and slips off his tunic.  Hux smiles reassuringly and gently brings Mitaka’s trembling hands to his chest.  Mitaka is hesitant yet complies with Hux’s wish.  Hux may be of a lean build, but the muscles under Mitaka’s fingertips are solid and quite defined. _How does he find the time to maintain his physique?  He must never sleep._   The last vestiges of Mitaka’s reserve melt away and he gently leans in to whisper his lips across Hux’s skin.  It is so warm…soft.  He presses feather light kisses all over the pale skin, Hux’s soft sighs urging him on until he can stand it no longer and gently licks the shivering flesh.  He tastes the sharp tang of salt.  Hux’s scent is intoxicating and Mitaka loses himself. Forgets that he is meek.  He is struck with the overwhelming desire to please Hux.  The urge consumes him and pushes the last shreds of inhibition out of the way. 

With a soft groan of lust, Mitaka continues to gently lave at the General’s skin, teasing with gentle flicks of his tongue before gently latching onto a nipple and sucking at it gently until it hardens into a tight bud in his mouth.

 Hux grabs the back of Mitaka’s head murmuring encouragement as Mitaka sucks even harder, driving Hux into more of a frenzy.  Hux can stand it no longer and with a soft curse begins to fumble at the waistband of Mitaka’s bottoms.  With a low growl of frustration he pushes them down… rather roughly in his haste.  Once the bothersome fabric is out of the way, Hux gently brushes his hand against the hardness he finds there.

Mitaka moans low at the touch as Hux teases Mitaka’s swollen cock.    Hux’s voice rumbles low with lust, “Do you like that Lieutenant?  Mmm…you are so hard for me.”  Hux increases the pressure, stroking and teasing as a slight smile teases his lips.   Mitaka whimpers at the increased attention, clinging tight to Hux as he pleasures him. His mind has trouble processing the fact that General Hux even _wants_ to pleasure him.

“Shall we move to your bed Lieutenant?”  Hux stops his teasing caresses, causing Mitaka to whimper in distress. 

Mitaka can barely speak for he has never wanted anything more in his life.

“Y...yes Sir.”  Mitaka can hardly mouth the words.

Hux lifts Mitaka up effortlessly and carries him bridal style to his bed.  Hux lays him down, almost reverently, before climbing on top of the trembling Lieutenant.   He gently cups Mitaka’s face with both hands before kissing him deep his tongue searching and caressing in Mitaka’s mouth.  Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Hux’s green-blue eyes staring intently into Mitaka’s as he slowly removes the Lieutenant’s pants. 

“Let’s get these out of the way, shall we?”  He pauses then, his voice gentle he ghosts his hand down Mitaka’s flank.

“Are you sure you want this Lieutenant?  Last chance to stop if you are not sure.”

Mitaka nods his head.  Hux smiles and then leans down to once more gently kiss him on the lips before turning his attention to Mitaka’s lower body.  He moves slow, teasing and licking.  Daring a nip or two. The lower he gets the more raspy Mitaka’s breathing becomes. Finally face to face with Mitaka’s straining cock, he teases the base with a soft lick, nuzzling against his hardness. 

Mitaka gasps and losing himself he murmurs, “Please…please.”

Hux pauses before running his tongue slowly up the shaft of Mitaka’s hard cock finally pausing to lick the tip, glistening and dewy with precum.

Mitaka jolts from the sensation, his knuckles white from clutching his sheets so tightly.  His body is burning with a white hot need that only his General can satisfy.  As Hux continues his teasing licks, Mitaka bites his lip as he bucks his hips urging Hux on.  He desperately wants Hux to take him fully into his mouth but doesn’t dare ask.

“You like this attention don’t you?  This will help you forget all about that sore neck.” Then with a soft sigh Hux slips Mitaka’s length gently and fully into his mouth, tongue caressing and swirling in sweet torture all along the hard shaft, flicking underneath the sensitive ridge of flesh at the cockhead, teasing  at the slit succeeding in coaxing a bit more precum to weep from it as he does so.  Mitaka’s soft gasps and moans drive him on, and his on need growing Hux slowly grinds his hips rutting into the bed.

Certainly a sore neck is the very last thing on Mitaka’s mind right now for he can only gasp and whimper. With the overwhelming sensation of his General’s mouth working on his cock in concert with that silken tongue caressing his fevered flesh Mitaka knows he won’t be able to hold on.  He grips the bedding even tighter, willing himself to just hold on…to enjoy and savor this as long as he can.

Hux then pauses (causing yet again a distressed murmur to erupt from Mitaka’s lips) to unfasten his trousers, pushing them roughly down past his slender hips.  

The momentary pause allows Mitaka to catch his breath, steady himself, before Hux again leans down to resume his gentle devotion once more.

Upon seeing Hux with his cock fully at attention, Mitaka wants nothing more than to return the favor. To please his General as his General is pleasing him.  He wants to taste him. Feel that velvety hardness in his mouth.  Make his General shudder and moan in ecstasy.  Mitaka’s pleasure is secondary. 

Mitaka gently places a hand on Hux’s head and hoarsely whispers, “Let me please you.  Please…Sir.”

Hux pauses in his devotion then gently kisses his way back up to Mitaka’s hungry mouth. Rolling over, he pulls Mitaka on top of him.

“You may.” His voice husks.

Mitaka kisses Hux deep, fierce and hungry.  Mitaka had always been a quietly passionate lover, but here with Hux lust raged white hot in him, searing all shyness away.  Mitaka had _never_ felt this way.  Perhaps it was the strange mix of painkillers and that brandy.  It was overwhelming, wonderful, and terrifying all at once. He found his sole focus is only to please Hux and he is almost overcome with the pleasure that comes from the ability to serve him not as a fellow crewmember, an insubordinate, but as a lover.

Boldly Mitaka gently nips at his General’s lip before moving on to pepper kisses on Hux’s jawline, gently reaching down, his palm ghosting over that creamy plane of taut stomach to find Hux’s cock hard and eager, straining and hot as he takes it firmly in his hand.   The fact that Hux is so hard for Mitaka pleases him immensely.  Gripping it firmly, causing Hux’s breath to catch, he begins to slowly stroke and pump until Hux is murmuring shamelessly, grinding and bucking his hips.

Seeing Hux become undone under Mitaka’s touch is almost too much to bear. His severe, meticulous General. His by the book, never a hair out of place General. Writhing and moaning under a Lieutenant’s touch, shameless and wanton. 

Mitaka had never felt so powerful. So desired.

At Hux’s enthusiastic response, Mitaka grow even bolder.  “What would you like me to do, Sir?  Would it please you if I took that hard cock of yours into my hot mouth?  Is that what you secretly wished for as you watched me on the bridge?  As you made me follower orders?  Were you secretly wishing you could tell me to go to my knees and suck your cock?”

Hux thrashes beneath Mitaka’s teasing caresses before managing to nod.

Now it is Hux’s turn to clutch at those sheets and writhe as the quiet, unassuming Lieutenant takes him to a level of pleasure he never thought he could experience.

Mitaka takes Hux’s length fully into his mouth, using his tongue to relentlessly lick and tease using his free hand to gently stroke and caress Hux’s balls and then allow his fingers to wander and explore that tender span of flesh that lay behind them.

Mitaka continues on, swirling his tongue around the sensitive cockhead before again taking Hux’s entire length deep, murmuring at the very pleasure of sucking his General’s cock.  Ragged breathing tells Mitaka Hux is close to coming.  He doubles his efforts, using his hand to stroke the hard length as his mouth continues to suck and tease.

“I…I…oh….fuck.” Hux manages to gasp as he spurts hard into Mitaka’s eager mouth.  Mitaka is fully prepared and takes Hux’s load without gagging; efficiently and with great pleasure he swallows every drop.

Hux’s cock twitches as the last vestiges of orgasm fade and Mitaka obediently licks it clean.  Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he smiles shyly up at Hux.

“Are you pleased, Sir?  Did…did I do well?”  His heart is nearly bursting with pride.   He made his General cum. Hard.   He doesn’t know how it is possible but his General looks even more handsome with his face and chest flushed, those lush full lips swollen and parted ever so slightly, and green eyes shining.

Hux doesn’t reply at first, his breath still coming in rough pants, but after a few heartbeats he manages to murmur, “Yes Lieutenant.  You performed splendidly.”  As he gathers Mitaka up in a strong embrace, Mitaka can hear the General’s heart thundering hard and strong in his chest.  _I did that_. _I made his heart race like that_. Mitaka lay there against that strong chest quietly relishing the sensation of the General’s hand gently tracing the path along his spine.  He smiled lazily, content in the knowledge he had pleased his General so.

Hux’s voice rumbled deep, “Let me catch my breath Lieutenant and then it is _your_ turn.”

 

 


End file.
